


Pari's Sanders Sides AUs

by the_parentheticals



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Be More Chill, Alternate Universe - Dear Evan Hansen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hamilton, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: A collection of all the AUs I've made, possibly based on Tumblr prompts.





	1. Empathy Isn't Always a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:
> 
> f1rstperson  
> Noah fence but the story of a low/no empathy person trying to do the right thing and make the right choices is way more interesting and realistic than a low/no empathy person as a camp villain.
> 
> labyrinthphanlivingafacade  
> Low/no empathy hero vs. High empathy villain  
> “How can you choose to be good when you can’t feel it?”  
> “How can you choose to be evil when you can?”
> 
> f1rstperson  
> ^^^^^ super interesting characterization tbh!!!
> 
> i-will-physically-fight-you  
> *whispers* Hero!Logan and Villain!Roman

Okay but... why stop there?

Villain!Patton. He’s an empath and he’s so tired of feeling everything and he just wants it to stop stop why won’t you please please PLEASE.

Hero!Virgil. He knows – KNOWS – that humans suck, that this world is terrible, and yet he fights for the side of good anyway. It’s the right thing to do. He’s not going to let things get worse.


	2. An Abundance of Names

sanders sides an abundance of katherines au

logan - colin  
patton - lindsey  
roman - hassan  
i’m not totally sure who virgil would be. hollis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this is intensely short but whatever. I can always go back and add more stuff.


	3. This Isn't What They Mean by "Moral Compass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: 
> 
> writing-prompt-s  
> Write about owning a literal moral compass!

Okay but… Sanders Sides AU. 

Roman is an explorer who’s always been bored of the normal, everyday life. One day his… friend? Enemy? Merchant Logan sells him an old compass no one’s been able to open for years because Roman needs to open it. For a challenge.

When he does open it the compass is inhabited by this… spirit? He’s not sure. But it talks. And its – no, his – name is Patton. Cheerful. Almost fatherly. He says he represents Morality but Roman’s not sure what that means. He is, however, very good at feelings. Also at actual moral dilemmas. Maybe.

Including the romantic feelings he may or may not hold for a certain annoying dark mage he keeps running into…


	4. The Logicality Fusion

Name is Pattic! (Yes, he's made jokes about it.)

So today we had a kid in our class misspell every word in the title of the song he was playing (Somewhere Over The Rainbow), even “the”, but nothing else. not even embouchure, and honestly that is textbook Pattic


	5. Your Name Is Patton-cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this credit goes to @fiddler-unroofed on Tumblr.

AU where everything’s the same but Patton’s name is Patton-cake, Logan’s name is Legolas, Roman’s name is Rom-com, Virgil’s name is Virgin, and Deceit’s name is Dorito.


	6. Musical Aesthetics - Heathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not just any musical aesthetics... crossover aesthetics!

Roman as Heather Chandler

Logan as Heather Duke

Patton as Heather McNamara

Virgil as Veronica

Deceit as J.D.

 

They're called the Sanders because they all have the same last name.

 


	7. Musical Aesthetics - BMC

Virgil as Jeremy

Patton as Michael

Roman as Christine

Logan as the SQUIP who's not a complete piece of s***

During Be More Chill Part 1:

"Virgil, please, everything will be explained in due time."

During Upgrade:

"I have been blocking Patton from your field of vision."

"But--"

"You specifically stated you wanted this."

"Not in this way!"

(Bonus: Roman likes Patton instead of whoever Jake is and no one is happy.)


	8. Musical Aesthetics -DEH

Virgil as Evan

Patton as Heidi

Roman as Connor

Logan as Alana

Deceit as Jared (also no aesthetic)


	9. Logan's Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am to turn this into a full-out DDLC AU...  
> Logan = Monika  
> Roman = Natuski  
> Virgil = Yuri  
> Patton = Sayori
> 
> If not it's just angst about being figments of a guy's personality.

Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you  
In my hand is a pen that will write the answers of what to do  
The ink flows down into a dark puddle  
Just move your hand - write the way into his heart!  
But in this world of illogical choices  
What will it take just to be at last correct?  
What will it take just to be at least correct?

Have I found everybody a productive way to spend the day?  
Everything that we do is just for Thomas anyway  
When I can’t accept my own feelings  
What good are words when a smile says it all?  
And if logic doesn’t hold all the answers  
What will it take just for me to have it all?

Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?  
Is it love if in in the end, we can never be truly free?  
The ink flows down into a dark puddle  
How can I write love into reality?  
If we don’t have a true heartbeat  
What do we call love in our reality?  
And in our reality, if I don’t know how to love you  
I’ll leave you be


	10. Musical Aesthetics - Hamilton

Logan as Hamilton

Patton as Eliza

Virgil as Angelica


	11. Evelyn, Evelyn

They're literally facets of his personality and they can't escape and "I want to be famous/they're watching us anyway" is textbook Prinxiety.


	12. On My Mind

Okay so... where's my Logicality On My Mind content?  
Seriously it's literally about the mind going places the heart doesn't, and if this isn't their breakup song, nothing is.


	13. You Know What, Screw Empathy

Patton (Delirium):   
Empath  
Colour-changing eyes as a slightly disturbing side effect  
fed up with feeling other peoples’ feelings  
not sure where the lines between him and other people are  
will draw lines himself  
physical and mental ones  
he doesn’t like touching people because that’s when it gets really intense.  
if drawing the line involves people dying…oops  
it’s the domino effect! (ft. emotional manipulation!)  
that way, it gives him time (for what? guess.)  
as well, kiss-healing  
He doesn’t do this very often  
it feels like an invasion of privacy  
(he has standards!)  
wears a flower crown  
goes to the same high school as Virgil and Roman but pretty unpopular  
Martha Dunnstock + Jenna Rolan - gossip  
nearly 18  
has a love-hate relationship with Roman  
very very jealous of Logan  
thinks Virgil is Misguided and Could Be Doing Anything Else  
Virgil:  
Enhanced senses  
Healing factor with a 60-minute delay and absolutely no trace of injury  
This scares him  
Reacts poorly to meds  
Did you know that anxiety functions very similarly to spider-sense? Neither did I!  
Did you know that enhanced senses don’t help with anxiety? Actually, that one was pretty easy to figure out!  
Has no idea if he’s doing the right thing  
(He is, more or less)  
Is terrified of what he can do if he’s alone  
Wears fingerless gloves and goggles  
Has a general Coraline vibe  
He’s not worried about getting hurt, he’s worried about hurting people  
High school senior, 17  
Veronica Sawyer + Connor Murphy + Michael Mell  
Works at a Starbucks close to Logan’s college  
Has a one-sided crush on Logan but will never admit it  
Is thoroughly convinced he can help Patton  
He and Patton are the only ones who know each others’ real names  
Absolutely despises Roman  
Logan Blake:  
Surface-level mind reader  
not that he actually uses it very often  
This freaked his aunt out when he was a kid  
Disconnected to people’s feelings as a result  
Knows why they’re feeling, just not what exactly if that makes any sense  
Heroism is making him feel things he is not ready to feel  
Hologram projection  
A very nice shade of dark blue  
Serves mostly as a map tool or visual aid  
Bad with social cues but has decent social skills  
Knows that being a hero is good. Logically.  
Excellent memory  
Wears a trench coat and headset  
No, the headset does not work. He just likes to imply it does.  
18, in college  
Has no idea what to think about Delirium. Or Patton, for that matter. Refuses to read his mind  
Roman is another mystery. It’s a mystery he doesn’t like very much.  
Vaguely knows Virgil from Starbucks  
Roman Browning:  
Charm effect~? Kind of hard to explain  
Gets weaker the more people he uses it on  
here just take the TVTropes link  
I’m sorry  
tl;dr improves people’s opinions of him  
As well as an illusion effect that’s independent of said glamour  
It works just like Volpina’s (from ML, yes, just because I don’t care about that show anymore doesn’t mean I didn’t appreciate season 1 loads)  
Does not work well on Logan (but that’s more due to the mind-reading than anything else)  
Is genuinely convinced he can do a better job at hero work whatever it takes  
(he is wrong)  
He’s good at making things quickly  
Disillusioned with heroism (pun completely intended)  
Would actually be very susceptible to his own powers  
Cape with a high collar because he just has to  
Drama mask with gold trim  
A crown-shaped burn scar on each cheek that he got from a Very Important Car Accident  
It’s usually covered up with illusions. When he doesn’t feel up to it he just   
Loves his siblings to the death  
Popular and mildly annoying Heather Chandler + Jared Kleinman + Christine Canigula  
Sees Delirium as having completely opposite goals to him. They clash a lot, but not always. But a lot.  
Is pretty condescending when Patton is involved  
Does not like Virgil


End file.
